GO's fairy tales
by elenatran
Summary: what would happened when our beloved Go players are characters of the old time stories? the first chapter is about femHikaru and Akira. My 3th fanfic :) hope you enjoy
1. Mermaid's story

_HIKARU NO GO: ONCE UPON A TIME_

* * *

STORY 1: A LITTLE MERMAID STORY

" …whoever have the Mermaid's heart will have their wish come true…."

* * *

Once there are a beautiful kingdom near the beach at the east, the Royal family are well-know for their personality and talents: the King and the Prince are gifted about Go: one of the most powerful games ever, the Queen is lovely and polite to everyone . The kingdom is exciting for the coming-Go content that held every year to looking for the best of players. And this year the are more reasons for everyone to look for it : their King has just had a terrible heart attack and the Prince almost died when he go to the Land of Mermaids to find the medicine for his father. Everyone is hope to see their beloved King and Prince strong and healthy

" Hikaru , you shouldn't go around without me like that, you can get lost, you know?" come from the long hair handsome man

"Sai, look at this, ohh…there are so many things that I never see before" the adorable young girl say to her teacher

" Of course you didn't see it before….'Cause this is the first time you walk in land of humans, my dear princess" Sai say and smile with Hikaru " …but if we don't hurry up, we can miss the Go competition and you may won't get back your necklace, which is the main reason why we here"

" Ok ,ok Sai… You know, sometimes I really hate when you are right…."

" You don't seem to happy when I wrong neither…"

* * *

"Akira, how do you feel ? Do it hurt anymore?" The beautiful young Queen ask her only son

"I am fine, Mother . I am just thinking about something else" the dark haired young boy say politely

" That "something" is bothered you a lot. My son.." the King say " it's been showed in your Go. Why don't you tell us about that " something"? "

"Yes… Father… The land of the Mermaids is called The lands of Death for humans like us because there is nobody alive to get out of it and I believe there is someone saved me when the royal ship sin ked…. Some girl, may be" with the blush, our young Prince admit " I don't remember a lot but when I wake up in our land, there is something else beside the magical medicine for Father… a necklace…I want to find its owner to thank …for saved me and gave me the Mermaid's medicine…I think that maybe its owner is a…"

" Mermaid… you believe that you be saved by the mermaid and that same mermaid give you their medicine to save me… am I right , son?" the King ask with deep tone of voice

" Yes, Father. I know that mermaids and humans aren't friends but if they saved my life, then it's my responsibility to thank them" The Prince answer with the respect

" You're right, Akira. If it's the truth, then we have to thank them . Now, I think you should go to begin the Go content, we do need to end all the rumors go around the kingdoms lately" say the Queen with the smile

" Yes, mother" and with it, the Prince leave the room

" There are something more than just to thank the mystery mermaid ,am I right?" The Queen turn to her husband and ask with the playful light in her eyes

" You are right, may be it's time for our son to discovery one of the most powerful emotions , but I never thought his partner will be a mermaid…" the King answer when look deep in his wife's eyes with the worry look

" If that's true then our son will be alright, he is your son ,remember my charming "Thief" ?" With the soft laugh , the Queen blink her beautiful black eyes

" And he is your son too, my Cinderella" with the kiss , the King smile in return

* * *

Akira look at the necklace on his hands . It's a lovely necklace with a small ,tiny kifu inside and somehow it make him confused ." Who are you?" he ask himself . He has finished the opening of the content , seem like this year there are more people than last year, but it's been predicted. People from other kingdom come here to see with their own eyes that the King and the Prince still alive . He return to his room, still hold the necklace tightly . Tomorrow is the first day of the content, and he has to well-prepared for it. In his dream that night, there are memories about the beautiful blue eyes belong to the sea outside the castle.

* * *

In the night sky, the moon is leaving its beautiful light though the land and one shooting star is crossing the sky, silently announcing about the change of two different worlds

In the small room, there are two persons playing Go in silent, the only sound is the sound of the Go stones . The young beautiful man stop play and look up to the girl

" Something isn't right with you, Hikaru. Why don't you tell me what is bothering you that much?"

" No, it's nothing …really Sai. I sorry that make you worry …"Hikaru answer ,avoid to look at her teacher's eyes, she know, he can read everything though her eyes

" You can trust me, Hikaru"

"I know, Sai.. promise that you won't yell at me , ok?"Sai nod his head to answer and Hikaru continue " …the human boy I saved, the one I believe that keep my necklace.. I saw him today"

" Is he one of the players?"

"Yes, you can say that… he is the Prince that we all saw this morning"

With the shocking eyes, Sai ask loudly:

" You are telling me that of all the people you can saved, you choice to save the Prince of this country?"

" Be quiet, Sai. We can't let anyone hear it, remember?" look at the door, Hikaru say

" I glad that you still remember we can't let anyone know we aren't human . don't worry , I have done some magic on the room, it's safe . We change the plan :I'll go and get your necklace and we come back to the Land of Mermaids immediately" Sai say with the darkest eyes that Hikaru ever see

" But.. why? Don't you want to play Go in the content?" The young girl ask, confusing look at Sai

" Go is my passion, yes I love to play but there are nothing more important than my young princess, nothing important than your safety" Sai sit next to Hikaru and slowly show her the scar in his arm " I got it in the war we had with the humans long time ago, before you ever born. There are many beliefs in the human's world, one of this is " whoever has the heart of Mermaid will get their wish-come-true". Because of that, our father have to delete all of the memories of humans whoever get close to our kingdom, Land of the Mermaids, and change the way they look for our safety. The Human believe that our land is Land of Death because of that"

"But.. I want to play with him, just once please Sai" Hikaru said to her protector

" Why? May I ask?"

" Because… he is different, I have a strong feeling about him… I want to find out what is it"Hikaru answer, with the confusing look in her eyes

" Ok. We'll play in the content with one condition: you have to stay close to me, let me know if anything is happened,ok?" _."Sometime I really hate myself when I can't stand of your puppy eyes"_ he think

" Yes, I'll .Thank you Sai"

" Keep this earrings, they'll help you to talk with me wherever and whenever you are. Now get to bed, it's late now" Sai told his sister and give her two earrings which look just like the tiny white Go stones

* * *

In the silent night at the beach, none see there is one man walk down to the water and tell to the small fish his message: " Tell our King and Queen that the Witch's words may finally come true" .After make sure the fish safely swim away, he look up to the sky to see the large moon and whisper to himself: " I won't let anyone hurt my beloved student, ever if I have to fight with the Fate"

* * *

The first day of the Go content is always is the exciting day, all the players fight for their own games to get the change to play with the King and his son. There are so many people in the castle but everyone's eyes keep looking at only two persons : the mature young man and his even younger sister not only because of their powerful play style but also because their beauty. The man with the long purple hair, a charming face and polite smile that make all the girl's heart smelt while the girl with the black long soft curly hair and some yellow highlight which make her hair seem like shining and bluest eyes that any mortal eyes has ever seen. Their power of Go make all the players wonder "who are they?" and "why don't we ever hear about them?". When the first day end, there are only few players can continue to the second day and of course it's included Hikaru and Sai

"Your highness, there is list of the players who go to the second day of content" A young good looking man said while give a paper to his prince

" Thank you, Isumi" Akira answer and take a look in the paper. " We have to limit the players because there are a lot of players compare to last year, twenty persons? That's not very bad at all. You have done a great job"

" Your welcome, your majesty . I can see you still keep that necklace, do you believe that you will find its owner?" Isumi ask, look at the necklace in the prince's neck

" I don't know, Isumi. But if I don't try, then I will never know . Failed when you try still sound better than give up in the beginning, right?" look at the mystery necklace, Akira answer

"You are right, after all, you are the only person alive to leave the Land of the Mermaids. Do you remember anything about that?"

Silently. There is no answer and the only sound is wind blows the papers in the desk. The young prince lost in his memories : the sunny day and the unwarned storm, the dark blue water all around him and the lights slowly disappear… there is the voice somewhere in the middle of all that chaos, and the hands hold him tightly….. there are the beautiful blue eyes look at him ,the hair which look just like ocean's waves…and the hands touch his face…Somehow, Akira feel the lightly warm at his cheek when he remember about that day.

"I am not sure,Isumi. Can you leave me alone for a while?" He ask

" Yes, your highness"Isumi slowly walk out of the room

* * *

" Not that fast, Hunter!" come the red hair young girl while she hold Isumi's hands right after he leave the room and push him to the wall

" Ahhh…Hello Red riding hood ….or should I call you Waya?" being surprised but Isumi still teasing the young girl in front of him. With the quick move, he take back his hands and hold tightly the girl's waist while ask with the playful voice " I see your name in the player's list. Congratulation!"

" I come here to take back my pet! Give me back my wolf and you will still alive for tomorrow's competition!" Waya said with the warning look " And take your hand out of my waist!"

" You always look pretty when you angry, it remain me the first time we met" quickly kiss on the girl's forehead, Isumi answer " I can't wait to see you again after that day"

Blushing lightly but still keep the angry look, Waya said:

" If that's reason you keep my pet, then now you see me. Can you return my wolf NOW?"

" Only if you win me in Go" Isumi challenging "and for your information, I am Isumi, not Hunter!"

" You are on it, stupid Isumi"

* * *

" Sai, don't you hungry ? I get you some soup here" Hikaru ask the young man in front of her

" Thank you , Hikaru" Take the bowl of soup , Sai smile with her " I am thinking about your necklace. It's magical one, anyone keep it will still remember things happened in our land. But today there is none talk about our kingdom, that means the Prince didn't remember anything or he didn't say anything. It's also means our kingdom still safe for now, I guess, but we have to take that necklace back fast"

" Sai. Don't worry, everything will be fine. Do you enjoy the competition?"

" Yes, you can say that. There are some good players. I hope you don't mind that everyone think we are brother-sister. What about you?"Sai ask while eating his own soup

"Nahh, I don't mind that. After all, you always treat me like a little sister. I played with the girl named Waya. She is really good, and we get along well after the game" Hikaru answer , playful blink with her brother

" I glad that you have friends, but you have to remember, we aren't here for fun"

" I know, Sai. Tomorrow we will play with the King and his son , it's quiet quickly, don't you think?"

" Not surprise me a lot, the humans are good at Go, but we are not bad at all. May be because two of them still aren't covered fully after all of that chaos so they need to end the content quickly. Twenty go down to two in one day still believable than hundreds go down to twenty in the first day. And remember, we have to take back your necklace"

* * *

Finally, the waiting day has come, Akira look at himself in the mirror and whisper to the necklace he hold in the hands

" I know you are the player, if destiny want us to met, then it's today"

He look out of the window to see the sun is raising from the east. The tiny kifu in the necklace light up a little, quickly as the fated shooting star in the sky…

* * *

The final games of the content have been held between Akira and Hikaru, Sai and Kouyo in the royal ship. The two games itself are one of the most beautiful, powerful games that the Go word has ever seen. Every moves have shown for itself the power and the passion that their owner has. The whole ship fall in silent , every eyes keep looking at the Go board to see the black and white Go stones playing the chaos of Go. All of them know for sure, this games will be talked about not only in the next few years but also in the millions years after and the joy ness to be one of the witnesses of this games has spared to everyone. In the end of the game, four players have known that they found their rival.

More silent fall in the air and Akira is the one break it first:

" Your name is Hikaru, am I right?"

Nodded her head slowly, the girl look deep in his eyes and suddenly, Akira go all the way back to the fated day when he see her blue eyes. With the shaking hands, he hold the necklace and put it on the Go board:

" It is yours, right?"

" Yes… it is. Can I get it back?" not breaking the eyes contact, Hikaru ask

" Of course, here you are" he give the necklace to the girl " Thank you, for saved me"

Widen eyes with shock, Hikaru ask: " You still remember? Then why did you…."

" We will talk in tonight party . I'll see you then, now, please excuse me" quickly, Akira leave the ship and head to the castle . "It's her, she is the one who saved me, and her power of Go is unbelievable . If that's true, then she have to be a mermaid, but mermaids is dangerous then why does she saved me ? And her eyes…wait a sec, am I blushing? Grrr…. what is wrong with me now? I need to talk with Mother, she will know what wrong with me"

"It's a beautiful game, Fujuwara no Sai. You are the rival that I wait all my life" slowly but firmly, the King said to the young man in font of him " The power you have in the game is can't belong to the any human who young as you, and I can't wait to our next game"

Sai look up to meet the King's eyes, _" so he know that I am not human, what the sharp man you are_" he think, and polite said in return

" You are the one of the best players I ever play, yes, I can't wait to our next game neither but I affair I and Hikaru can't stay here any longer . Please excuse us for it"

" I understand, Sai" The King said with sadness in his eyes " You two are not belong to this lands, but can you stay until the party tonight? We can play one more game."

" I'll see what I can do, your majesty. Now, please excuse me" Sai quickly leave the ship. With the shaking hands , he think: " Destiny is always unexpected, who could ever though my long-waited-rival is human?"

* * *

The party has come and gone but none see Hikaru or Sai , they are just simple disappear after the game. Everyone looking forward to seeing two mystery players are disappointed. Later at night, in the King and Queen bed room, the young Prince come to talk to his parents:

" Father, Mother, I found it when I walk in their room to find them" He show a small paper to them. It's writen: " Please accept my apologize for leaving without telling you. I and Hikaru can't stay here any longer, we thank you all for everything . Sai"

"I wonder what make them leave that quick?" said the Queen

"Do you return the necklace to its owner, Akira?" the King turn to his son and ask

"Yes, I do. Father, its owner is Hikaru" Akira politely answer the question

"And she is the one that saved my life too...she is a mermaid" he whisper to himself when walking back to his room, look down to the white earrings he found in the room with the note : "forget me not" ….

* * *

" Sai, I don't understand. Why do we have to leave immediately?" ask the young mermaid while she swim faster, try to catch up with her teacher

" Because my magic is not strong enough for us to stay any longer . I am sorry , Hikaru. I know you are looking forward to playing with Akira again" Slow down for a little girl to catch up, Sai said , avoid to look in Hikaru's eyes

" Are you alright now? Do you sick ?" Hikaru ask

" I am fine now, no need to worry Hikaru. You get your necklace back , right?"

" Yeah, here it is" pointed to the necklace in her neck, she smile and blink her eyes playfully

" What do you say about the race? I bet I can get back to the our land before you!" Sai said to the cheerful girl

" You are on it" with that, Hikaru swim quickly

"_I am sorry Hikaru, I can't let anyone hurt you, not ever Fate"_ Sai think

" Hikaruuuuu, that's cheating!" he yell at the mermaid who are already gone far away

* * *

" Whoever get the mermaid's heart will get their wish come true…" the ancient belief which cause so many wars between humans and mermaids . The humans say mermaids are creation of the crushing,they have hunted mermaids for the promising wish exchange by heart… while the mermaids say humans are evil, they are not only poison the oceans but also kill a lot of livings in the sea and in their own lands for their selfish. The wars have exited for ages but none know there is the continuing of the old words " ….but whoever return the mermaid's heart will get their destiny come true…"

* * *

" Mother, can I ask you something?" Akira said, look confusing in the beautiful young Queen in fort of him

" Of course, what do you want to ask?" put down the book in her hands, Akiko look at her son, wonder what can make him that uncomfortably

" I can't forget about the girl named Hikaru, I don't know why but I have a strong feeling about her, which I don't have before…I…"

" You fall in love with her" the deep voice come from behind Akira, when he turn around, his father is standing in front of him

" It's impossible. We only met once and did nothing more than a game, how can I fall in love with her?" blushing lightly but Akira still denying

" My dear son, love is unpredicted. I never thought I'll love your father in the first time we met too but look at us now" the Queen smile and put her hand on Akira's shower

" Go is show the player's soul, all you need to fall in love is being touched by the other's soul for once. I believed that reason why you left the ship that quickly after your game. Your soul has been touched by her and so does your Go… it's make you confused, right?" ask by the King while he look deep in his son's eyes _" I know this day will come, but I never expect it to come this quick"_ he think

" But she is mermaid, how can I come to their kingdom? It must be the thousands meter deep in the ocean" Akira said , his mind go wild when he remember Hikaru's face " It's impossible … I will never see her again.." and he feel like someone crushed his heart with that thoughts

" Your majesty, I believe you called for me ?" ask the white hair man when he walk though the door, beside him is the lovely lady

" Ogata Seji, thank you for coming that quickly. I believe that our son need some of your magic" with the warm smile, the Queen welcome their new guesses

"I don't know what I can do, I am no longer cursed ,you know" Ogata answer politely

Still fall deep in his own thoughts, Akira has no know about what is happen around him. The King wake him up with the tightly hands on his shoulder , look at him and turn to the guesses :

" Let's me introduce, there is our son, Akira Touya. Akira , meet Ogata Seji and his wife , Sakura"

"B.. Be…Beauty and the Beast?" not believe in his own ears, Akira said

The lovely Sakura smile softly and said:

" It's a long time I hasn't hear anyone called us by that names. Yes, young man, they called us Beauty and the Beast but we prefer to called by our real names"

" May I ask what are you doing here?" confusing Akira asking

" I have noticed your changes in Go lately, and I called them back to the kingdom to help you" The King said calmly

" Our son has fall in love with a mermaid and we think you know how to get to the Land of the Mermaids" he turn to Ogata

" …Fall in love with a mermaid? Interesting…It's my responsibility to help, your highness, after all, you are the one who saved my wife's life. It's my turn to help you.." carefully, the once-upon-a-time-beast take out the small , blue bottle and give it to the Prince " It'll help you to become a mermaids in one day only, that is all I can do to help you, go and find your love, young Prince" he smile with Akira

Holding the bottle tightly like his life despite on it, Akira looking at his parents :

" Then how can I found her? The oceans are too huge and large to find one little mermaids like her…how can I know for sure she is the right one? What if I was wrong? …"

" You'll never know if you don't give your heart a chance. Even if she isn't the right one, it doesn't matter anymore because you know in this moment, in the present, you love her. That's enough , my son" The Queen said to her only son , hold his shoulders closely and tightly

" Please forgive me for interrupting you, your majesty, but I think Waya can help" Isumi said, after standing near the royal family and listening all

"Who is Waya?" ask by the Prince

" She is my…errr, she can talk to animals, may be she can help us. I'll go and find her" Isumi said after see the King nodded his head

"We'll wait for you in the ship" the Queen said softly to Isumi

* * *

"What's wrong , Hikaru?" Sai ask when look at his sister

"It's just…Sai, why do we have to stay away from the human? Why can we live with them in peace?" The young mermaid ask , look down to the Go board in font of her

" It's because the human Prince we met one month ago, right?" placing a stone to the board, Sai ask carefully

Knowing she can't hide anything from him, Hikaru said honestly:

" Yes, it's. I can't forget about him, about the game we had … he …is different… I think"

" Do you have any special feeling for him?" something tangled up in his heart, Sai ask. _" I hoped that it's not you, any other mermaids but not my sister"_ he think in silent _" Is it true that in the end, I can't win the Fated?"_

" I think so… but I don't know what is it.." feeling her cheek warm a little, but she still look at her teacher's eyes

Suddenly, there are so many noises around the Mermaid's castle. Quickly take Hikaru's hand and pull her to the safety place. After a while, silent fall back to the sea, a mermaid come to the room and said to both of them:

" The King and the Queen ask to see you two immediately"

"We will be there soon" answer by Sai while he help Hikaru get up

" Sai, if there is about things happened with the sharks then I didn't know that they can't eat the rame" Hikaru said to her brother

" You give rame to the sharks? That explain why they sick for whole month" Sai ask, unbelievable in his own ears " I always know you can't be the normal princess, but I never though you can't be the normal mermaid neither! "

The Mermaid's castle is one of the wonders in seven oceans. All the wall by the volcano's rock with the rainbow's colors and full of the ocean's peaceful blue, the ways is covered with the fishes and colored by all the colorful creations live in the sea. There are mermaids everywhere , they are shopping, talking, … just like in the human's lands. Akira, in the body of a mermaid , shocked by the view he has while being leaded to the King and Queen of the Mermaids.

But all of that was the moment before. Right now, in the royal room, he is talking to the royal ones

" So you said you make all of that explosions just to meet my daughter Hikaru?" ask by the Shindou Masao- King of the sea

"Yes, your majesty. I have fall in love with your daughter and I need to talk with her" look straight in the King's eyes, Akira answer

" I didn't see you before, you are..?" the Queen ask

" My name is Akira Touya, I am human prince, your highness, that's reason why you hasn't seen me before" politely , Akira said

" The human prince… who do you think you are to come here and talk like that" angrily said by the King

" Father, Mother, we are here….Akira?" the cheerful girl say while swim close to Akira " look at you, you are the mermaid now"

Blushing , Akira say : "I glad to see you too, Hikaru"

"Why are you here?" ask by Sai. Things he is worried about now get more real.

" I am here for Hikaru" answer politely Akira, turn to Hikaru , he say: " I think I love you"

" WHAT?!" said by two others man in the room

"Akira, are you serious?" confusing Hikaru ask " I means, we only met once and…."

" I know what I am saying Hikaru, yes, I am serious. I know we don't know anything's about each other but Go but my Go is my soul and you are the missing piece of it"

" Young man, do you know what are you talking?" ask calmly by the Queen.

" Of course he doesn't know, how dare you to say such things like that with my daughter!" the King said

" Your majesty, I know what I am talking and I won't take back my words" looking calmly at the three person standing in front of him,Akira said

"Hikaru, you asked me why we have to stay away from human, I give you the answer now" calmly, Sai said and look in his sister's eyes, hold her shoulders " There is a cruse go around in our kingdom…the curse about fall in love with human…"

'When mermaid love human, if the love be returned, mermaids will has 3 day live like real human after the confession has been made but if it isn't, mermaid will…." The King continue the young man's words

"… turn to nothing" The Queen said, worry look at her child, she turn to Akira " Because the human is easy to change their mind, they can fall in love with the others while our mermaids can't"

" …That's reason why I insist on leaving the human's land immediately after the game. There is nothing wrong with my magic…" Sai admit "…I a faired the longer we stay, the deeper your love is…"

Silent fall in the room. The sounds of the waves far away, none say a words.

" I didn't know about that cruse! What have I done?...if she love me, she will only has 3 day left to live…oh.. what have I done?..." Akira crushing himself silently

"How do you know that I love him , Sai ?" asking her teacher after a long pause, Hikaru know she is surprising everyone in the room

" Because you are not only saved his life but also leave him your most important necklace and our medicine…. A young boy who almost died can't stay awake enough to do anything like this… you know your parents will let you go to the Human's land to take that necklace back…"Sai said, look straight into her eyes

" I guess I can't hide anything from you, right?" with the weak smile, Hikaru said and turn to Akira " I think I have loved you since the day the dolphins told me that you risk your life to go to our kingdom, to find the famous medicine of the mermaids.. for your father…alone... I followed your ship and saved you, I don't know what is it until the game we have…"

"Are you sure you want to do it, Hikaru ?" ask by the Queen

" I am sure, mother" stand straightly and look at her parents

" If that was your choice, then I have nothing to say" told by the King, he turn to the boy who blushing lightly " Akira, the human's prince, take good care for my daughter. If anything happen to her in that 3 days, I will make you pay by staring the war to delete your kingdom once and for all!"

"Father!" Hikaru said to him

" I will take care of your daughter by all my heart, your majesty, even if we only have 3 days together!" said calmly, Akira look deep in the King's eyes, seeing pains in that eyes but how could he claim the King? His daughter now only has 3 day left to live because of him

* * *

The moon is raising above from the dark night, sharing its lights to the ocean's ,some dolphins are playing under the beautiful moonlights. In the Human's Kingdom, everyone is busying to prepaid for the royal wedding on tomorrow morning. Wedding is always be a special occasions but this time the bride is the mermaid, make it become even more special.

" Thank you Hikaru for everything you have done for my family.." said the Queen to her future-daughter-in-law

" You are welcome , your highness" Blushing lightly, Hikaru answer polite

" You can call us father and mother like Akira" The King said to her

" I…errr …Father…Mother…." The King and the Queen smile softly to the two young lover who are blushing in fort of them

" We will leave you two alone now.. I believe you have a lot of things to talk … but it's late now and you two have a wedding tomorrow… so it's better to go bed soon. good night.." the Queen said, leave the room with her husband

Silent fall in the room, the awkward atmosphere spear around the room. They are looking at each other's eyes and say nothing. Akira is the first one the break silent :

" Do you want to play a game of Go?"

"Yes, I'd love to"

The white and black Go stones dancing with its own melody. The two players put on the game all their heart and mind, all their love and passion…in the end of the game , no one say a reach across the board, slowly touch Hikaru's face and gentle kiss her… Closing her eyes slowly, Hikaru whisper " I love you too"

* * *

In the sky, the sun is raising….

"Are you alright?"the Queen of the ocean ask her husband. They are in their only daughter's wedding and she know, her husband isn't calm as he look

" Shouldn't I never let her go to the dry land ? I don't know…." The solemn man answers

" That's her choice, you has done a great job, you let her decided her life…my love, don't you see our daughter is happy now?" softly ask, the Queen put her hands on his

" But…"

" A short but happy life is better than a long life without love and dreams…our daughter is a smart girl, she know what she want, now she has both love and dreams in her life. She has nothing to regret…and you know that". Said the Queen when she is watching her daughter and son-in-law kiss. The two Kingdom have put their disagreements a side to celebrate their Prince and Princess's wedding . holding her husband's hands tightly a little more, she know, they won't regret about that their daughter's and their own decidesion

In the corner far away from the wedding, Sai is silently watching them. "_she is happier than I ever seen but…"_ he think and feel his heart is happy and sad in the same time _" I guess heart does hard to guess"_ .

" Long time no see, Sai!" the lovely voice speak up. When Sai turn around , he see the old friend and her husband :  
" Long time no see, Sakura ,Ogata. I didn't expect to see you two here. I thought you are traveling in the other country."

" The human king ask for our help…to help his son find your student.." calmly answer Ogata

" That's explain why he can go to our kingdom…" politely said Sai " I guess sometime true love can't break the cruse and we can't win Fate, how sadness to realize it!"

" You're wrong , my dear friend! Don't you dare to notice only about her short life and don't realize how happy she is now. You always can decide your life. Fate is about things happened to us and people we met but how to face with it is our own choice. Your Princess is a brave and clever girl, she has made her decides ion and you should do it too" said the lady , she is quiet angry with the mermaid now. Ogata smirk , who said the beauties is some kind of weak girl who wait for the guy come and rescue her? Definetsly not this girl!

* * *

Akira and Hikaru are walking to him . The young girl huge her teacher, friend and brother with tear filled in her eyes and whisper to him:

" Thank you, Sai… for everything"

Sai smile in return and realize his eyes are filled with tears too:

" No, thank you ,Hikaru. Promise me you will live as happy as you can… and if he hurt you…" with the look at Akira, Sai said ".. I will turn him into a Go stone"

Hikaru laugh a little and said to two man in front of her :

" I am so lucky to have you two…."

" Thank you , Sai .I will take a good care of her" said calmly Akira when he is watching Hikaru talking with the guesses

" You'd better be…" with the warning look, Sai said but deep inside his heart, he know, his beloved sister will be alright

* * *

Time go faster when people happy…three days feel like the blink…Akira hold his wife's hands tightly when they walk by the beach…

" It's the final day, I want you to know… I never regret loving you…" said softly Hikaru

" I know… so do I …so do I …"Akira said , feel like his heart full of pains

" You will always have my Go, my soul…" watching the sun go down,Hikaru slowly sit down .

Akira sit next to her, put his hand on her waist: "…And you always have mine too…"

There are no words returned, when Akira look at his beloved wife, he see she slept in peace…forever…

" I wish to have you back…." Tears drops down in the sands, the young Prince whisper , hold his wife tightly " …please, come back…please…"

The whole body of Hikaru lighting up in the night, the powerful winds come across her body, the lights make he can't see anything

"What's happening?"

"Akira… is that you?" come the voice that he love so much

" Hikaru.. you are alive!" hold his wife tightly, Akira said. He scare that if he let her go, he will lose her again…

" Yes, but why?..." ask by the confusing Hikaru who just come back from the death

" …Whoever have the mermaid's heart will get their wish come true…" said by the old man, slowly walk to them

" Who are you?" ask by Akira, hidden Hikaru behind his back

" Kuwabara… it's you!" said the Touya King

" You know him?" ask by Sai. And there are a lot of people come up, they are worried about the Prince and the Princess, so they decided to follow them and become witness of what has just happened

"He is the great Witch…" said the Shindou King " …You are the one who give the cruse to them.."

" It's a test , my old dear friend…Nothing even love can get strong without being tested…" answer to the Masao Shindou, Kuwabara blink his eyes "… whoever return the mermaid's heart will get their destiny come true…"he turn to the two young lover "… the young Princess here has give her heart to you, young men, so your wish to have her back is come true…. And he gives you his heart in return… so you two get your destiny come true…the destiny to be together…"

"…forever…"Hikaru whispers, look at Akira's eyes, smile sweetly " we will be together forever, Akira, we will never be apart.."

" I know… Hikaru.."kiss on his wife lips, Akira said "I know…"

" I still can't believe that you told that fishes to use the air-booms to make some explosions" talk by Isumi when he look at the party which has been hold to celebrate the new King and Queen

" Nee.. Our new king need to get to the Land of the Mermaids quickly, right? If you make some noises then the mermaids will come to get you . beside I don't see that you have any other better ideas" Waya answer " After all, aren't everything alright now? That's just a small air-booms, it can't hurt anyone… except you.. of course"

" You will never change, right? My little Red riding hood.." Isumi tease his just-marry-wife

Blushing lightly, Waya yell: " I am not your… and don't you dare to call me "little" !"

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Red Riding Hood and the Hunter

HIKARU NO GO: ONCE UPON A TIME

STORY 2: A LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD

" I am not a little..! you stupid athour!"

" Keep quiet ! or I will let the Hunter be a main character!..."

"….."

"Good! Now let's begin our story…"

* * *

The East Kingdom is not only famous for it's beautiful beach, where the mermaids live but also for it's great forest. The forest has so many rarely and magical plants and creations.

"Isumi, I have a mission for you" said by the Queen "… Our King has a heart attract and the Prince has already go to the Land of the Mermaids to find the mermaid's magical medicine …but we still need some back up plans, in case my son can't go home….I need you to go and find the Rainbow magic flowers…in the Great forest"

The young ,calmly man in front of her just simple nod his head and said:

" I will go, your majesty… for you and your family…don't you worry,Akira is a strong boy since he was a kid and our King is even stronger… they will be alright…"

"I know…Isumi… Please be careful...the Great forest and the Land of Mermaids are always dangerous…"

" I will be back sooner than you know...your highness. Please take care for yourself . Now, please excuse me" and with that Isumi leave the room. He know, with the situation in the present, the Kingdom is in dangerous and all the heavy responsibility are put on the Queen's shoulders and all he can do now to help is find that flowers… quickly!

* * *

The Great forest is worthy of its own name, in few days, Isumi has lost…quite quickly. The third day lost in the jungle, foods and water are all run out, Isumi need to find something's to eat and what could be more perfect than some of the animals here? He was running after a deer when a big black and white wolf jump from nowhere in front of him and with all the surprise ,Isumi realize that the wolf didn't want to harm the deer but protect it from him! _"What is going on here?" _he thought for a moment before the wolf jump to attact him. And seem like this day can't be anymore weird when he hear the yell- the attract yelling for sure- come from behind and with all the skill he has been trained, all Isumi can do is take out his sword right before the other sword come to him. He jump backward and realize that he was be attacked by…the girl! The young small red haired girl with the mask cover her face for real, and before he can do anything more, the mystery girl continue her battle with Isumi as the target!_ " I was the target of many girls before but not for once like this"_ he thought. And in the end , with the help from the wolf, the sword in his hand has been taken. The mystery fighter speak for the first time :

" This jungle is not welcome hunter, so go back to wherever you come from when you still have a change"

"What if I refuse to ?"

" Then you will die, not because of me but by this jungle its own"

"… why?"

" The Great forest is dangerous for anyone, especially for hunter like you! If you don't die because of hungry then you will die because the animals here! Take my words and leave when you still can"

" I can't… I have made the promise to find the magical flower to save my King and I won't go back until I found it!"

The girl doesn't said anything , point behind her and ask:

" Is this your horse?"

Isumi see the royal horse, the one carried him to here and lost when he was being attacked by the snakes, he nod his head and the horse walk toward him while the mystery girl take back her sword, take off her mask. That is a lovely girl, the long red hair cover the face which still keep its own naïve , and the black eyes shining in the sunshine and with the sword hold tight in her hand , her eyes look right at Isumi's, commands:

" Grandpa is waiting for you, Hunter! Follow me!"

Isumi does as her words and found himself seeing at the tress-house, the largest tree-house he ever see. The girl said something to her wolf and before Isumi can say anything, she take his hand and pull him into the tress, right before his head hit the tress, the door open inside the tress. The moment later, they are walking in the living room, the old man look at him and said:

" Welcome , I had a dream a few days before that the Royal will send their man come to ask for help…young man, do you want to introduce yourself?"

" …yes , I do. I am Isumi Shinichiro. The Queen send me here for the magical flowers, our King need it…"

" Sit down, Isumi from the East Kingdom. Red Riding Hood, could you mind to bring us some foods and water ? I believe the young man here hasn't eat anything for while…"

" Yes, grandpa…"

Isumi watch the girl leave the room, _"So her name is Red Riding Hood, it suit her well with that red-apple hair"_ he think. Then he remember why he here, he turn to the old man in front of him:

" I grateful for you're welcome , sir. But I do need to find those flower as fast as I can, can you help me?"

"Be calm, those young people like you don't know how to paintient , the flowers are hard to find, even I can't sure that I can help you but my grandchild may…"

" Your grandchild? You means the girl? I have no disrespect ,sir but how the small girl like her can…"

" I can easily kick your ass , you know?" come the said one. She put the tray full of breads and fruits, a big can of water and turn to Isumi with the challenging eyes:

" Small doesn't mean weak and let me remain you, you lost to me in the forest …"

" Red, you shouldn't be impolite, he is guess, you know…"the old man said to his grandchild " I think you should help him find those flowers…" and don't let the girl open her mouth to say a word " …the quicker he found those flowers, the faster he leave…"

" Is that true, Hunter ?" the girl turn to ask isumi

" Yes, I promise you, when I found those flowers, I will leave immediately!"

" Then I will help you"

That night when Isumi looking at the stars, he thought back to the day he first met Akira

That's the rainy day, heavy rain speared its wing though all the land. From his childhood, Isumi was practicing as the warrior to protect the Prince. The first time he met the Prince, he saw the emotionless and cool as ice little boy. That's surprised him, how could the young boy like that could be so…. Cold?

Isumi never saw the Prince real smile. Polite smile, yes, but not the real one. But one week ago, when the King was back down for heart attack, Isumi saw how panic and worry Akira was…and the time the young Prince insisted of going to the dangerous Land of the Mermaids all alone, he didn't ask for any help. "I wonder how he are doing? I hope he is safe!"

And suddenly, a monkey…of al the animals… jump into him and scream with its all voice , quickly, the young red-apple hair girl running down from the upstairs and immediately, the monkey run to her and hold her hands tightly. With the sweet voice, she said to the monkey:

" It's okay now, does that Hunter scary you?"

" I am? Scary him? You gotto be kidding! He jump out from nowhere and…." Stand up and ,Isumi said to those two, and suddenly he stop. _Wait a sec …is that girl… talking to the monkey….? _And he remember that in the forest in the morning they met, she did talk to her wofl and his horse

" You can… talk to him?"

The girl raise her eyebrow and tease:

" Even with someone who brave and smart enough to survive in the jungle in few days before I found you, I can see it took you a while to realize it, a long while …. Yes, I can talk to animals,Mr. Hunter"

" I am Isumi, and why do you act like that? Did I do something make you angry?" ignore the answer, Isumi polite ask_. "After all, I am raised as the royal warrior, she is just the girl in middle of the jungle, I can't lose my temper" _he think.

" Let me think…. You hunted the animals in the forest, that is enough reason for me to hate you!" raise her voice at the last words of the answer, Red said

" Who tell you that I hunted them? I don't even kill that deer! You can ask your wolf!"

" If ChocoMilk don't show up on time, then you surely will kill Rob"

" Wait a sec…who is Rob? I though we are talking about the deer here? And what kind of name is ChocoMilk anyway?"

" That deer named Rob, ChocoMilk is my wolf's name….grrr… I can't believe I will spend three days with you to find that flower! It's gonna be the longest three days for sure"

" Three days? What do you mean?"

" We need at least three days to find those flowers and return here, with the wolf or horse speed of course" she look out of the window then turn to the boy " take the good sleep ,I don't want to be the baby-sister tomorrow… and stay away from Chibi's bed!" pointing at the chair which Isumi was sitting moments ago, she said

Isumi can feel his cheek warm up ,he yells with all his voice:

" I am not the baby! And you tell that monkey stay away from me!"

Don't say a word, the said girl go back to her room and Isumi can see that the monkey is laughing **at him**! Go back to the guess room, Isumi look out at the window, fulfill his eyes with the tresses, moonlights and stars. It's a beatiful view but for him….

"I hate jungles!" he think before close his eyes

* * *

The first day in the forest was exhausted for Isumi . And it all star in the morning, he was sleeping softly in the bed when the stupid birds decided to wake him up by the coconuts hit him in the head! And when he go down to the land, the girl is put on her warrior-clothes and weapons:archery and sword, give him only few minutes to get his stuffs. They leave the tress house when the sun hasn't even raise yet and her wolf keep looking at him with the cold eyes that is not make his day any more comfortable! _" I can believe how quickly she moving in all those tresses and rocks, she must live here for long time"_ he think when try to catch up the girl and her wolf . Finally they have stop by the small river , he realize that the sun is already raise above his head. Red Riding Hood point at the far waterfall and said:

" We should get there before the mon raise ,we will camping in the night. Tommorow's morning we will clim up to top of the waterfall and if we have some luck then we'll have those flowers when the noon come and be at home at the day after tommorow's morning or noon, depend on speed"

" It don't sound bad at all"Isumi said. _"then I will return to the kingdom sooner than I thought_" he think

"Wait until you fight with the Keepers" the girl said when he take out her archery and sword, seem like she is prepraring for war or something like that

" The What?" Isumi ask

" KEEPERS… they are the antique warriors whose resposiblity is make sure that the is no one can have those flowers easily… and we do need some preprations for the coming –up- battle" she said , look straight into his eyes with the serious look

" I has trained since I was the kid, I can handle it myself" Isumi said, put a hand on his sword

" Your skills are useless in here, we are middle of the forest, may I remain you? Beside, there are a lot of warriors , you can not win them …alone. I will call for some helps" the girl said,turn to her wolf and whisper something with the black and white animal. The wolf nod and run into the jungle. A few minutes later, there are a lot of animals surround them. Isumi ask with confusing:

" And how exactly those animals can help us?"

" Wait and see, Hunter! The jungle has its own are lucky that they agree to help you, we alone can't win the Keepers, but with their help…" she said with the victory smile "…even royal fighter like you will lose in senconds…"

" What the! Don't you think you are too confident? You said yourself that the Keepers are warrior for ages, if there is someone can kill them then why do they still alive?" Isumi said with the disbeliable voice. _" You can't be serious that those animals can fight, right? I mean how the rabbits suppose to fighting…. With their cute look to distract the others or what?"_ he keep that thought for himself

" I forget to tell you about that…. They are not human…they are siprits who exited by the magic of the flowers… we can't kill them…once more time… they are already died!" the girl-warrior said, innocently

" WHAT?" Isumi does feel like some coconuts hit his head …again, although he quiet sure that it's just the imagination, he yelled with all his voice. _" Are you saying that I will fight with the ghosts?" _his own brain is screaming inside

" If I deaf then it's your fault, stupid Hunter!" covered her ears by her hands, the small girl said in return

" Can you tell me exactly how will we get though them? EXACTLY!"

"Grandpa is right, you are easy to get mad, aren't you? There are two round that we must get though to get that flowers, the first is fighting and second is playing Go" the red hair fighter explain the rules to him

" ?" he is looking at her with the questioning look

" It's to test us. In the first round, they will fighht with us to make sure we do strong enough to protect the flowers. The second round is to make sure we smart enough to not waste their magical flowers…. At least that what Grandpa said"

" And those animals will help us in….?"  
" They will help us go though the first round so we still have the alert brain to go thoughthe second round. You don't plan to play Go with the ancient player when you exhauted , right?"

" ….How?..."

" They have their own way.. you don't have to worry"

* * *

The night in forest is quite and peaceful. It does has the beautiful moonlights and they are camping next to the river, the night is cold and the fire is warm, one boy and one girl. It could be the romancetic scene if you don't notice the big black and white wofl sit next to the girl. The young man asks to break the silent:

" …Red Riding Hood, why are you stay in jungle? I mean why don't you stay in town?" "_what kind of question is that? Grrr…all I want is end this stupid silent!_"

Suprising him, the small girl look away, don't answer the question and the silent fall even deeper_… " I hope I don't make her sad because of that question"_ Isumi feel a little guilty. The silent night is breaking when she open her mouth and speak, with the soft and small voice:

" I used to live in town when I was young…"

" What's happened?"

" My gift scary the others..." she said ,looking at the wolf " ...the other kids avoid me and the adults say a lot of terrible things" the girl's eyes set at the river but it's look belong to somewhere far away in the fast.

"…." _" the gift? She means the talent to talk to the animals?"_ Isumi think, study the girl in front of him carefully _" but she doesn't seem to…"_

" So I move in the forest and stay with my grandpa." Suddenly the cheerful girl back , smile and sais to Isumi " I don't need the whole world love me, I just need me, myself and I "

" _What the brave girl you are"_ he thought and smile back:

" If anyone love me, then I want they love me for the real me too. I can see that the animals here love you , is that the reason why you hate hunters?"

" We do eat meat and cut down tresses for our needing,you know. But before we do that, we pray and thank the forest for it . And we make sure that we only take what we need, nothing more, nothing hunters are selfish. Only think about themselve, they kill animals sometime just for fun, do you ever see the forest in the hunting season? May be they are animals but they do have family and friends, just because they aren't like us don't mean they don't desire to live. Sometime different isn't mean it's wrong, it's just mean it is diffenrent at all " her voice raise up with all emotions, she look at the wolf and turn to Isumi "ChocoMilk's parents died because of hunters, they were trying to protect their childs but….when Granpa came, she is the only one alive….."

"…I'm so sorry…."

" I have scared every hunters come to this jungle as soon as I can hold the sword properly. Do you know what they called me?" Isumi shook his head and the girl continue "….Wild Rose, I hate that name! I am Red Riding Hood , I'm not some flowers and I don't like rose nethier, they are too weak to live in the forest!"

" You're right, you are not rose!"

"?"

" You can use rose for princess or some rich girl may be, girl who always need other to protect. You are... dandelion flower, they are free and they are the flower which born in swap but own all the sky . They don't back down for the wind or rain, the harder they taken, the more beautiful they are. They are fighter in the world of flowers, just like you"

Blushing lightly, the girl turn back to the river and change the topic:  
" What about you?What is your story?"

" I born in the farmer's family with a sister and a brother. I love my family, they aren't perfect but they still my family, when I was ten, there were storms, the strongest storms which lasted for days…. When it passed, we went back to zero. The royal army was looking for the young children, who will be trained to become the royal warrior. The tests were difficult but I made it thought… and here we are" Isumi look back in his memories, and surprise to see the girl is looking at him with the weak smile .He ask:

"What's wrong?"

" You just said you love your family. It's just a strange feelings to me. My mother died to give me a birth and father married the horrible woman, she told my father that my gift was the cruse and he should send me away. My grandpa – my mother's dad – heard the new and came there for me" the girl said , feeling the past slowly come back to her memories, the past that she want to change "He taught me that my gift isn't the cruse and whatever people talk about me aren't important , he said that as long as I believe in myself and proud of myself , as long as I love myself … I will be ok"

" He a wiseful man" Isumi said , watching the small girl in front of him ,who is trying to hide her tears but he does have a sister and the fact that he has been "hunted" by the grils , he know when they want to cry

" But sometime I still wonder what feeling will it be when be embraced by your dad but not bears and monkeys…hii, silly me! Never mind!" the girl smile widely but her eyes is still redden and suddenly her smile disappear when she realise that the warm hands around her:

"W…wh…what are you doing ? Are you wanna die?" she yell , try to hide the pink in her cheeks

" Don't move. I'm not your father but I can be your big brother for the moment, how is it feel ?" Isumi ask softly. He is embraced her softly, he doesn't know why he is doing that, it's just sympathetic, he has a lot of happy and sweet memories with his family and he can't imagine what some small girl like her has been through and if he is on her shoes, he isn't sure that he can still smile like her… may be he is just feel sorry for her

"…Warm…very warm…." Put her hand on bigger arms is embracing her, Red close her eyes and try to remember the warm , softly embraced around her… it's not like her Granpa's , not like the monkey's or bear's… it's different from everything before… it's the embrace from the bigger brother… maybe, just maybe… this Hunter is different. Slowly , the small girl come to her dream with the warm embracing

* * *

They don't know from the stress behind them , there is a small bird is watching them and fly back to its master. The old man smile at the new, look at the moon and whisper:

" Let's see how they will fight for what they want. I always know that my granddaughter is a brave girl but when it come to love , it's unpredictable and even the strongest one can back down for their own weak heart. And the boy, I has a strong feeling about him… let's see that this old man's intuition is wrong or right"

* * *

The battles are unbelievable hard, now he understand the words she said. They may be just the ghosts but they do know how to haunt and control the tresses and rocks to attack them mercilessly. As the royal warrior, Isumi has trained well and he still has hard time to avoid the rocks and attract those tresses in the same time. The animals do help a lot :the birds are flying and throwing fruits while the big animals like: elephants, buffalos, wild pigs…. are throwing the rocks away, the smaller such as :rabbits,wild cats ….and rats are making a lot of holes in the land, so that those rock can't go anywhere…. But most impressed Isumi is the girl called Red Riding Hood, he know since the first time they met, she is a strong fighter but he didn't expect she could be …that good. She fights as good as the royal warrior who trained since they were kids, no , she even better , seem like jungle is her own place and there are no human or animals can win her in here. With her small body, she easily go though all the leaves and rocks , and the way she use her sword to cut the tress into half can scary any mans. They reach the center of the battles in the same time and Isumi can't see the spirits but he can hear their words:

" Stranges… why do you come here?" the thin air ask

" I come here for the magical flowers, I need it to save my King" Isumi answer carefully, he doesn't want to disrespect the Keepers

" We have seen your fighting, young warriors. We agreed to let you will give you the flowers if you win the second rounds . both of you" the other voice come from nowhere but the air

" …." The two persons look at each other speechless. Then Red Riding Hood speak first :

" I have promised to help you find the flowers. I'll keep my promise until you have the flowers or until my death, so… yes, I'll play"

" Then I has nothing to say but thank you…very much" the young man answer with grateful

All the Go player know by heart that they longer the play and the more they play with good players , the sooner they become better and stronger… The famous players usually take a long time to reach the level they at, it may be ten years or life time… imaginate the players who have exited for about the thousand years , how good can they be? Isumi knows that he has no change to win the game when they are in middle of it , so does the girl next to him. They are playing the game of Go with the thousand years old spirits to win the magical game went on with no sigh of resign from the humans or the spirits, in the end, they lost….

Silent fall over the Go board, there is nothing but the sound of the wind cross though the tresses, the birds are singing and the leaves are falling…. _" I lost, what would I said to the Queen? How could I ever face her and tell her that I can't saved the King? How could I ever go back?..."_ he think , feel the world is falling around him. With the shaking shoulders, he fell his eyes full with tears, and his heart wiped down by the lost _" I has already gone this far…I have given them my best …but it's not enough…"_

The small hand put gentle on his shoulder, when Isumi look up, the girl don't say anything and hold his shoulder tighter like the silent enthumsy.

"Don't worry, there are a lot of plants are the medicine in forest. I sure we will find something for your King"

" …"

"Let's go, Hunter!"

* * *

The asmostphere in the jungles is fresh and comfortable when they get back to the stree house. Grandpa welcome them with the smile and after heard about their adventure, he just smile and say:

" You two should take a break. I will handle all the rest, and don't worry ,Shinichiro, Red is right, there are unlimited medicine you can find in here, all you need is know how to use them"

" Thank you" Isumi answer politely

" You welcome"

* * *

The next morning Red wake up, she can't find Isumi anywhere and when she ask the old man, the whole jungle is wake up with her-fulled-voice-yell:

" What do you mean he has the flowers and already leave?"

" It mean what it mean , sweetheart. He has the flower and he leave immediately because of his King"

" But where do the flower come from? It can't appear from the air , right?"

" I gave it to him"

"… Wait a sec… you gave it to him… that's mean you already have the flower when he come?"

" Of course I have. How could I give the flower to him if I don't have it?"

" ..but …how do you have it?...you told me that we have to win the Keepers to have it…and …oh my , I feel dizzy right now"

" I won it fifteen years ago when you born. I planned to use it to save your mother but when I came to your house, she already gone…so I keep it just in case something bad happen. The magical flower isn't something you can waste"

" …Then why do you tell me to help him to find it when all you need to do is giving it to him?.."

" I won it by myself, do you know that the spirit is very hard to win? I can't just simple give it easily"

" ….."

" Beside I watched your adventure by my magical mirror and I saw everything. EVERYTHING"

"… you mean…"

" I never think that you can be that close to some hunter, maybe my sweetheart is grown up and ready to leave her old man now… I never think it " the old man tease his only grandchild

" I'm not talking with you anymore" the red hair girl turn way, try to hide her redden face . Suddenly , the yellow monkey jump in from the window and hold her hand, say something into her ear and who could ever know that one girl can rock the jungle twince only in one morning?

" What do you mean he take ChocoMilk with him? He did WHAT?"

" What's wrong? Red?" the old man ask

" That stupid Hunter kidnapped my wolf!" is the only sound in return

* * *

When Red come to the castle, there is a Go competition is holding to celebrate that the royal family has been through all the chaos. People from everywhere come here to join in the biggest Go contest has ever been held and for someone who has been live in jungles for years like her, Red doesn't like the feeling to be out of the place but she need to attends to that contents if she want to met Hunter again and take back her wolf. So here she is ,playing Speed Go in the first day of the competition . She doesn't remember how many game she play today but she know that after take back her wolf, she won't play Go until the feelings sick of Go fading away.

There are two players that she noticed, acttually that every players do, the blond girl named Shindou Hikaru and the long hair man named Fujiwara no Sai. Red plays with the girl in the last Speed Go of the day, though both of them are tired for playing Go nonstop in whole day, the game still fun and interesting more than Red expects: the other girl play style is unique – she play in the odd places and some moves seem to be the mistake but in the end, they turn out to be the good moves . They discuss the game in exciting and soon, become friends.

* * *

Isumi look down in the paper " …So she get to the next day, not very bad at all…I wonder how will she reaction when see me" he think in silent and turn to the wolf , smile and tease :

" Your master is a strong player and quite impatient girl, let's hope that she won't kill me when we met.."

* * *

The is a old story spread around in the Great Forest that hunters shoudn't come in that jungles if don't want to be beaten by the Wild Rose, no one ever see her face, the only thing they know is her red hair – the symbol of the unbeatable warrior that scary any man who ever step in the magic forest. They said she is the child of the Forest and be raised by the thousand years old spirits… there are the young mans who don't believe in the old hunters' stories, step into the forest for a chance to win the mystery girl and reveal her secrets . Each man come and go but no one can make the said girl come out ,until one day….

* * *

" ChocoMilk!" the red hair girl say and hug the big black and white wolf after step in the room. Isumi smile with that scene, who could ever thought the powerful warrior that beat him can be childish like that ? After a quick conversation with her pet, the small girl turn to the tall boy and ask:

" Who is Salsa? She said you kiss him a lot"

Isumi choked at the question, after take back his breaths, with the red face, he ask:

" What do that wolf said?"

" I told you before, she said you kiss him a lot, tell me, who is he?" the red hair ask again with curiously " Are you…"

" I'm not…" Isumi shouted ,his face can't redder anymore _" Why this girl always make me blush?" _he think

The girl take a step back at the shouted but she is Red Riding Hood, she won't give up until she get the satisfy answer, look straightly at the boy , she said:

" I have open mind, beside, you can love anyone your heart told you, Grandpa said love is uncontrollable so…"

" He is my dog!" can't stand for it anymore, ingone all the embrassing ,Isumi said out loud with the redest face

" oh…you have a dog? Where is he?" the girl ask, look around the room "It explain why ChocoMilk is jealous, right?" she then look at the wofl whose face turn away.

" I don't know… are we going to play Go or not?" with the wish to forget all the catastrophic convertation ,Isumi take out a Go board and ask

" Yes. We'll play. I'll beat you" the red hair girl said with determination

* * *

Moon raise in the dark blue night sky, spread it's lights to the kingdom, light up the shadow of two people playing Go in the castle. Who could ever know that deep in the far away jungles, one old man smile and whisper to the magical mirror "…so love is that unexpected, I wonder how that mermaid and the prince can break my curse….seem like I have a visit to my old friend…"

* * *

" What your mean Hikaru isn't human? Then who is she?" Red ask the young man in front of her

" She is the mermaid who saved the prince and now the prince want to meet her, so he will go to the Land of Mermaids and I think you could help" the asked boy said, trying to catch his breaths . He knew with the girl like her, it's not strange if she don't like being clocked in the castle but he doesn't expect her to go that far from the castle " And why do you go here, isn't castle have enough space for you two play?"

Look down to the wolf then look up to the boy, Red said innocently :

"...But we want to see what is so attractive about this kingdom"

" We need to return to the castle quick" the other boy took her hand and said

They leave the hill which is fulled of dandelion flower and daisy. The wind blow by and the dandelion dance with it, fly higher and higher upon the blue sky with its white wings

* * *

" So what is the plan ?" the white hair once-upon-a-time-beast ask " The bottle I gave you can turn you to mermaid, but only for 24 hours, and the ocean is huge"

" I have the ideas!" the small red hair warrior said , then take out from her pocket some small balls and immediately, Isumi's face turn pale , he ask :

" You don't plan to…."

Blinking at her friend , the girl know exactly what he thought :

" Yes, I do. Now let's take some mermaid's attention, shall we?"

" What does she mean, Isumi?" the long hair prince ask

" Something that we will regret of letting she do, I guess" the young boy answer

* * *

So Red's plan is after Akira turn to mermaid, she will ask the dolphins to lead him near to the mermaid's castle and then the prince will used the air booms to make some explosions, which will make a huge noise and may some damages as well. " …then the mermaid will lead you to their king, so you don't have to find them, they will find you…" the girl voice still in Akira's head when he follow the dolphins to the under sea castle.

* * *

Years after their time, the story about love of two different enermeis is told though the generations , the story that now we call " the little mermaid's story" ….but behind the story that bring peace to two world, there are the other fairy tales that been told …one of them is the story about girl called Wild Rose

* * *

The wedding party hold for two royal child of two coutry with the lot of blessing and happiness speard around both the kingdom. Peace finnaly come after decades of war and there's nothing can marked it better than the wedding for two talented Go players . The party itself is fulled of lengadary people from old story wich make it even more exciting

The two main characters of the wedding: Hikaru Shindou and Akira Touya have been blessing by everyone, but there are persons that caught attention: the Great Witch and Wild Rose from the Great Forest. The news spear as quick as they can, when those two show up, there're the curiously eyes look at them and the whisper go around the castle:

" Is that true that he is the Great Witch who gave the curse to the mermaids? He look ...creepy"

" ….sshhh, you don't want he heard you, do you?"

" Who is the girl next to him? Is she the one that is called Wild Rose?"

" Are you sure she is Wild Rose, she doesn't look like a warrior..."

…...

* * *

" Can I have this dance?" the blushing lightly Isumi ask the young red haired girl when he finally escape from all the other young ladies

The girl looks up in suprise and then whisper :

" Hunter, I...don't know how... to dance..."

and for Isumi's surprise, Waya start to blushing. He smile softly to her and hold her hand and said :

" It's ok, everyone all start from zero, even genies. Beside, it's not that hard, just follow the music and relax. I'll be here for you, ok?" he offer his hand to her

The girl look at him with the widen eyes and smile sweetly, blinking her eyes and said:

" Alright, how hard can it be, right? If you can do it, so do I" with that , the young warrior take his hand and follow him

* * *

The dance itself is disaster, Waya has no ideas which foot is first and she step on Isumi's foot for like thousand times. With her exhausted legs and the other guests keep looking at her, she look at Isumi and said :

" I give up. This's stupid!"

She left her hand out of Isumi's and turn away, prepaid to go back to her room but suddenly she feel the warm and firmly arms around her waist and with all her skill, she turn around immediately, one hand has already hold tightly into the punch. Isumi simple hold her waist and put her foots on his, put her closer in his embrace and whisper into her ear :

" Now you don't need to do anything, just stand still, ok? And please put your hand on my shoulder, we are in middle of the party, not the battle, my little Red Riding Hood"

Waya feel like she can see steam from her face as she feel his arms around her waist, his warm voice whisper in her ear. For the first time in her life, she can't move. What she doesn't know is Isumi's face is redder for every seconds, now he believe that no one can tell which is his face and which is her hair.

* * *

"Isumi...Isumi...are you listening?... ISUMI!" the blonde girl ask the unfocuse-confusing boy in front of the Go board

"Huh...? yes? My majesty?" Isumi blinking his eyes, try to focuse in the young princess's words

" Is everything alright? You never act like this... like your soul is somewhere else" the calm prince ask him , place a hand on his loyal friend's shoulder

" I..." Isumi is speechless. The prince look at his wife, knowing that he was right. There's something wrong for their friend.

While that , the young Isumi still get lost in his own memories about the red hair girl with clumsy steps dancing and a smile that wild and free, the way she move her body between the tress, the picture of she standing in the hills fulled by yellow dandelion flowers, the wind playing with her red hair and the white dandelion flowers flying around while the sunshine cover her with its colourful lights...

" ahem... if you miss her that much, you should go and find her" the beautiful young princess said, look at him with the smiling eyes

" Your majesty, I...how do you know?" the confusing boy said with the blushing.

Smile with him, Hikaru put down her stone and said :

" Go show the player's soul..."

* * *

" How do you know he is in love ?"Akira ask his wife when putting down a white stone.

smiling and blinking her eyes , Hikaru said :

" ...'cause he isn't the only one fall in love...isn't it funny? They are both the brave and strong warriores, but when it come to love..."

" They...? you mean...?" Widen eyes Akira ask " Then how do I didn't see?"

" 'cause darling, you are boy, you don't have girl's intuition like me. I guess the game is done, can you say who is the winner?" Hikaru ask mysteriously

" ..." eyeing at the board, Akira smile with the girl in front of him, they all know it's not Go they are talking about.

* * *

Isumi is cursing himself. I can't believe that i can get lost in same forest...twince! Aghh, all the tress look like a same, how can she remember the way anyway? Waya...where are you now? I still remember the first time we met,it's ...unique. He let out a small laugh. Oh how much i wish i can heard your voice now.

Isumi, you shouldn't make that wish!

The next thing he know is he stuck in a trap! With his foot being trapped and the body is hanging in the air up side down, Isumi feel someone come from behind and there's his wish-come-true :

" This jungles doesn't welcome hunter! Go when you still can!"

" I can't..."

Waya can't beleive in her ears, she turn her prisoner around to meet those black similar eyes and the waves of joy covered her:

" Isumi!"

" Glad to meet you too, can you let me down now?" Isumi smile at her act, sometime she is such a kid.

After a while, Isumi is here, the tree-house that he has stayed when he came the last time. The spring make this place even more beautiful by the colourful flowers and wearing on it the green freshing new cover. The old man Kuwabara greeting his guest:

" The stars have told me that there's someone will come . It's great to see you again, Shinichiro. I believe this time you don't come for King..."

Putting down his tea, Isumi look up and meet wisedom eyes look straight at him. He took a deep breath and say:

" Great Quitch, I believe that you know, I come here because of your grandchild..."

The old man is still eyeing on him, doesn't say anything. Isumi know he is listening so he took another deep breath and continue :

" I fall in love with your grandchild Waya."

" Shinichiro from the East Kingdoom,how can I know you will take good care for her ?" sudeenly the old man's voice become powerful

" I..please give me a chance, I'll take care of her" Isumi say, almost stand up from his seat, he won't come back without his crush, that's what he promise to himself before leaving the castle

The old man look at him and slowly bring out a Go board, simple answer firmly:

" Prove it in your game! Young man!"

* * *

Waya look up at the house, how long will it take for him to convince Granpa, i wonder. A wolf come and lick at her hand, she turn around and smile with it :

" i know he'll made it but Grandpa won't let him have it easy..."

the memories come back to her mind raise a pink blushing in her cheeks

* * *

"I love you, Waya" just simply words have made her fulled with joys and before she know, tears have dropped down at her cheeks. The young man is stepping up and hugging her softly, whispering in her ears his promising

* * *

" If he love you, then it's his turn to do something , you have already done lots of things for him, my dear...love and Go need two persons to complete, there're things you can't do alone and you can't do on behalf of him nethier...he has to do it himself!"

* * *

'cause love is most powerful and magical thing has been sent to us from heaven

'cause heart is only thing we can't control

I wonder to the high above blue sky

" what's love?"

"love is when the man become weak, scary of hurting someone out of themselve...and when the woman is strong, brave to protecting someone else ..."

* * *

" ...So... you lose to Great Grandpa, Dad?" ask the red hair little girl.

" Yes, Chiyo. I lose but your Great Grandpa said he had seen the real me in-game, someone who he believe is the man can love and protect your Mom..." answering the man with the warm smile " ...but only between us, i think your Mom's Go is scarier than your Great Grandpa..."

Suddenly, the Go stone hit Isumi's head from behind and next thing he know is the familiar voice from behind in the tone that once can scary anyman:

" Said it again in front of our daughter AND you'll sleep at the coach in next month, Hunter!"

" Mom!"the cherry girl run into her mother's open arms, ingore the man who nursing his new-injure and smile awkward at his belove wife:

" Welcome home, darling...so what's the doctor said?" touching her belly, he ask

" the baby is doing well, how was your day?" give her husband a warm hug, once-upon-a-time-Red-Riding-Hood said

" Well, Chiyo has being a good kid and she win the young prince in Go today" Isumi said, look proudly at the red haired girl who is giving a victory sigh to them with the big smile. I swear she remain me at you all the time, Waya.

" Really? You won? Wow ... I'm so proud of you, sweetheart!" Waya knee down to her child's eyes level and said, look at her eyes. I swear that she has your eyes , how much i love those eyes.

The little girl hug her mother closely and kiss at her lips,make both her parents surprise. The silence fall for a momenth before Isumi break it:

"...uhm...Chiyo, who teach you that?"

the innocent girl look up to him, said:

" The prince kissed me like that before we played this morning, he said he saw the King and the Queen kiss like that and he want to know what's different between kiss on cheeks and on lips"

Death silence and the next thing everyone hear is the Isumi's voice yelling for the very first time since his wedding:

" WHAT?!"

END CHAPTER 2


End file.
